


Polar Opposites

by gingerlegend



Series: Hello, I hope somebody was born for this [2]
Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Daniel and Raine are a brotp, Gen, i projected onto daniel a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: This fic is a follow-up to the first part of "Hello, I hope somebody was born for this." Takes place during the following year.
Relationships: Dae-Sung "Daniel" Jun/Aled Last
Series: Hello, I hope somebody was born for this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Polar Opposites

#### Part 1

“Happy be-earlied birthday, Daniel,” Raine says, flinging the door to the apartment open.  
I wasn’t expecting her. I never expect her. It’s not like she’s close with me or Aled.  
I glare at her. “Be quiet. Aled’s sleeping in the other room.”  
Raine frowns. “What? But it’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it?”  
“Aled is sick,” I tell her. “Besides, what would I do for my birthday?”  
Raine is silent for a moment.  
“Why are you even here anyway?”  
She pulls something out from her pockets. “I was gonna give you these two tickets. The Ark has a concert, and Aled told me you’re a big fan.”  
I gape at her. “You got Ark tickets for me?”  
“Yeah?”  
I’m speechless. Completely at a loss for what to say.  
“You could still go. I’m sure Aled wouldn’t argue.”  
Of course he wouldn’t argue. He, of all people, wouldn’t argue.  
“Oh, just take the damn tickets!” she snaps.  
“Wait, you got two? For me and Aled?”  
“Yeah.”  
“...do you like the Ark?”  
“They’re pretty alright.”  
“You _did_ get these for me, so you can come along I guess,” I say without thinking.  
“Seriously?” she doesn’t really look like she believes me.  
“It’s not like I have anyone else to go with, seeing as Aled’s sick.”  
“I can give you a ride then. I’ll be here at about 4 tomorrow.”  
She shoots me a peace sign and runs off before I can say anything else.  
Not that I had anything else to say.  
Am I really going to spend time with her? I guess I am, aren’t I?

“Dan, what’s going on? You look a little bit like you’re freaking out internally.”  
“It’s funny because you’re right,” I say. “Raine gave me tickets to a concert. But you’re sick, so I sort of invited her to come with me by accident.”  
Aled laughs hoarsely. “That’ll be interesting.”  
It certainly will be something.

#### Part 2

“Kent!” Lister shouts from onstage, his voice echoing.  
The music reverberates through me. It’s exhilarating, or maybe that’s just because I’m actually here at their concert.

> I am not afraid, said Noah

> I was born for this’

> Born to survive the storm

> Born to survive the flood

Beside me, Raine starts dancing. She’s not bad at it, but there’s not really music yet. Just that voice and Lister’s bass playing.  
“Raine, the song hasn’t even started yet,” I tell her.  
“The beat’s still pretty good!”  
I almost reply, but then the opening bars to _Joan of Arc_Joan of Arc_Joan of Arc_ play, and I lose track of what I was going to say. I’m lost in the music.

They play song after song. After _Joan of Arc_ is _Joan of Arc_Lie Day_Joan of Arc_. Then _Joan of Arc_The 2nd Person_Joan of Arc_ and _Joan of Arc_Magic 18_Joan of Arc_. Then they take a break.  
“Daniel, why won’t you dance?” Raine asks me.  
“Because I don’t dance.”  
“Well, you should dance.”  
I roll my eyes. “Or I could just enjoy the concert.”

The Ark returns to the stage. “Before we continue,” Lister says into the microphone, “I want to wish Daniel a happy birthday.”  
_What._

“Happy Birthday, Daniel Jun,” Lister continues, then nods to Rowan and Jimmy.  
_**What.**_  
They start to play the next song, but I’m still too in shock to process it.  
_**WHAT IS HAPPENING.**_

After another song, I grab Raine’s wrist.  
“How did he know???? Who the hell told him??? I texted Aled and he forgot I was here??? Raine, what the fuck is going on??????”  
“Whoa, calm down, mate!” she replies. “Whoever told him probably had good intentions.”  
I’m freaking out anyway.  
What. the fuck.  
“Raine you don’t fucking understand Lister is the hot one and I…” I stop talking abruptly. I don’t know what I was going to say, and my thoughts aren’t coherent anymore.  
“Daniel, seriously, chill out.”

I don’t know how long it took, but I manage to refocus on the music. The Ark’s playing _What If; What Else?_ from their newest album _Found and Lost._ It’s actually my favorite of their new songs. This is a song that I’d definitely analyze if I went to Uni for English or Music. Maybe if Frances actually listened to the Ark, she’d help me with it, although I would never ask her to. But all the specific mentions of such vague moments have to mean something. And the way the words are strung together feel unique from the rest of the Ark’s music. I wonder if Rowan even wrote this one. It could have been Jimmy or Lister, but it also could have been written for them. I don't know.

After the concert, Raine and I walk out of the venue. I’m still a bit dazed from hearing Lister say my name.  
“Daniel, it was me,” she says as she starts her car’s engine. “I had Frances give Rowan a note I wrote, asking if Lister could wish you a happy birthday.”  
That catches me so off-guard that it takes me a moment to speak. “Why?”  
“I thought it would be nice.”  
“I… I got that part, but why bother?”  
“You’re important to Aled, and Aled’s important to Frances. Frances is important to me.”  
“So it’s because I’m a friend of a friend of a friend?”  
“Boyfriend of a friend of a friend,” Raine says. “But yeah, same idea.”  
“Thanks then.”  
She grins and looks at me. “You better figure out something for my birthday.”  
“Eyes on the road, Raine,” I say. “Don’t get us killed.”

Raine and I have totally different personalities, but apparently we’re not incompatible as friends. She’s not the type of person I’d have chosen to spend time with, but she’s definitely less infuriating than Frances is sometimes.  
I haven’t given Raine enough credit. I won’t tell her that, but it’s something to keep in mind.  
Anyway, I’ll have to ask Frances when Raine’s birthday is. Maybe I could return the favor. I don’t know. It’s definitely possible.


End file.
